Heartbreak and Triumph The Kenny McCormick Story
by SwantonStory
Summary: Kenny has it perfect. He has the girl of his dreams, and that is all he needs. But he soon finds out love isn't as easy as he thought, especially when someone else loves Wendy. Het, Slash, chaptered. BebexTweek, KennyxWendy, StanxKyle.


Kenny has it perfect. He has the girl of his dreams, and that is all he needs. But he soon finds out love isn't as easy as he thought, especially when someone else loves Wendy. Slash, chaptered. BebexTweek, KennyxWendy, StanxKyle.

My first fanfic, so reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. I'm bringing back the best South Park couple Kendy (KennyxWendy). I was originally going to write this from Wendy's POV, but maybe I'll write a sister story to this in her POV. Then I'll write the sequel. The gang is 17 in this story.

Also, I did kind of take the idea from the fanfic "being white trash is easy" (read it, it's great, and you'll understand this story better). I did message the writer of that fanfic to make sure it was alright I use this angle. Also, if you do read "being white trash is easy", this takes place the summer after.

Originally this was going to be three different chapters, but I combined them all into this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot.

* * *

"So, Kenny, you wanna hang out later at my place?" Kyle asked me.

"Naw dude, I'm hanging out with Wendy" I replied happily.

"Dude, weak, that's all you've done for the past week!"

"It's the last day of school man; we still have all summer to hang out. Hey, I'll ask her if you can tag along. We're going to Stark's Pond. You can bring Stan if you want."

"Whatever." Kyle muttered as he walked to his next class.

It had been a year since it happened. Wendy's family went poor, and she moved into the house right across from mine. Ever since then we've been really close. I taught her how to "survive" in the ghetto. Eventually we were sleeping in the same bed, and then…we kissed. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Now, just finishing our junior years at South Park High School, Wendy and I have been dating for over a year.

South Park is still the same fucked up place it always was. Stan and Kyle are dating now, though. It's a little weird, but you get used to it. We kind of ditched Cartman for Wendy, in a way. Stan and Kyle couldn't stand him constantly gay-bashing them, so, we all stopped being his friend. I guess some people just never grow up.

I still don't think Kyle's mom is over the fact that he's gay. Stan's parents sort of expected it. Beside from those two, nothing really has changed about the high-schoolers of South Park. Bebe followed in her mother's footsteps. She depends on her looks to get around. And trust me, she does get around. Tweek is still an overly-caffeinated freak. Butters is still gay, and Craig still flips people off for no reason.

"Kenny! Wake up from your daydreaming and answer the god damn question!" Mr. Garrison yelled.

Ever since our class was claimed "Mentally Unteachable" Mr. Garrison has had to teach us every year. Wendy and Kyle were always the top two in the class, Stan and I were in the middle, and Cartman was last.

"KENNY!" Mr. Garrison yelled. I heard a "shut the fuck up" muttered from someone.

"Umm, what's the question?" I asked.

"My god…Kenny, go to the Principal's office. I'm sick of your daydreaming. It may be the last day of school, but you still have 4 classes left you little faggot."

"Mr. Garrison, may I be excused?" Wendy asked sweetly. She then looked over and winked at me.

"Thank god…" I thought.

"Wendy, take a hall pass, and Kenny fucking go already!"

We both left at the same time. Once we got to the hall, we checked to see if anyone was there, and then immediately started making out.

"Ahh, I've wanted to kiss you all day Kenny!" Wendy whispered while kissing me.

She is perfect.

"Wendy, I love you so much. This summer is going to be great, we'll be together 70 days straight!"

"I know! It's going to be perfect!"

"Hey, I need to ask you something. Is it alright if Stan and Kyle come to Stark's Pond with us today?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

For a girl that lost everything and had to move to the ghetto, she is a pretty upbeat person. She is very charismatic, and fun to be around.

"Alright, well I better head to the damn Principal's. Love you." I kissed her softly before starting off.

"Bye Kenny, love you too!" She said as I walked away.

By the time I got back, class was already over. Me and Wendy didn't have any more classes together, and the rest of the day went pretty slow. I actually set a record for being sent to the Principal's office in all 4 of my next classes. I just couldn't stop daydreaming about Wendy…her smile, her body, her charm…she's just so perfect.

As the final bell of the year rang, I met up with Kyle while he was walking out.

"Wendy said it was okay if you and Stan came to Stark's Pond with us." I told Kyle.

To be honest, I really didn't want him and Stan to come, but I still have the whole summer to spend with just Wendy and me.

"Alright, cool. See you there bro!"

"See ya"

I went home to tell my mom I was headed over to Stark's Pond, but wasn't surprised to find her and dad both passed out on the floor. I threw my backpack into my room and headed to the pond. When I got their, I was greeted by Stan and Kyle. After talking for a while, I started to wonder where Wendy was.

"Man, where is she? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago!" I snorted angrily. She had never done this before.

"Dude, you're new to this, aren't you. Women are always late. They do it to piss you off." Stan replied cockily.

"Oh, and that's why you're gay, right?" I growled back.

"Shut up, I was just saying to keep your cool, she's late one time. Get over it."

"Don't tell me to get over it. I've been dating her for a year. Something must've happened."

"You've been dating her for a year? That means nothing."

"At least I can actually keep a girl for more than a month."

"Well at least I'm not poor."

"How original Stan! Haven't heard that one before!" That was my last sentence before Kyle intervened.

"Stan, Kenny, stop it. As long as we're here, we may as well enjoy ourselves, Wendy or no Wendy. Stan, you brought some beer, right?"

"Yeah, I did." Stan groaned.

Stan handed me and Kyle each a Budweiser. Now that's a real beer. That's as American as my dad's old Silverado. I cracked Mine open and started drinking. By this time, it was 3:45. Wendy was 45 minutes late. Just as I was about to give up the idea of Wendy showing up, Kyle directed me towards the trail that leads to Stark's Pond. Standing there, beautiful as ever, was my perfect girlfriend Wendy. For a second, I forgot about how late she was just to admire her beauty. Stan snapped me out of my trance.

"Dude, go like, hug her or something." Stan said awkwardly.

"Alright" I simply replied before walking over to her.

"Kenny! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'm late!" She said while indulging me with a huge hug and a kiss.

"It's alright baby, why don't you sit down with us, have a cold one, and tell me all about it. Okay?"

"Sounds great Kenny"

We walked back, arms locked, to wear Stan and Kyle were sitting. As we sat down, Stan handed Wendy a beer, and Kyle greeted her.

"Hey Wendy. What took ya?" Kyle asked eagerly.

"I was just about to tell that story, Kyle." Wendy replied.

"Well go ahead, no one is stopping you." Stan added.

"Alright, well, I was walking here and I ran into Bebe, and she invited me and Kenny to her party!" Wendy said excitedly.

"I thought you hated Bebe? I spent a year protecting you from that bitch!" I said, insulted.

"Yeah Kenny, I know. That's why it's so great! Me and Bebe were friends for such a long time, if I impress her, maybe she'll start to like me again!"

"Well Wends, I'm happy you are getting a friend back, but...how do I put this...you didn't care about her for a year, why are you all of a sudden obsessing over winning her friendship back? You shouldn't have to win it back. It was her that broke it off with you because your family went poor." I questioned Wendy. As she pondered the thought, Stan cut in.

"No dude, I think Bebe stopped liking Wendy because she was going out with you." Stan said, mocking me.

At that point, I jumped up, as did Stan. With Wendy and Kyle having to get up to restrain us just in case one of us lost it, we stared each other down. After a good 2 minutes, Stan broke, and Kyle followed.

"Umm...I guess me and Stan should be going. Great hanging out with you two." Kyle stuttered.

"Yeah, see you at the party Kyle. Bye Stan" Wendy replied.

Both me and Stan were both way too hot to speak, so Stan and Kyle left, leaving just me and Wendy.

"Kenny, he's gone now, you can calm down. Geez, Stan has been a real ass lately." Wendy said, trying to comfort me.

The only way I could assure her I was okay was to hug her tight. After a minute of hugging, Wendy spoke.

"Well, I better get home to get ready for the party. You come to to help me pick out an outfit." Wendy said cutely.

I kissed her softly and we both walked back to her house.

When we got their, I had to watch her change into every outfit she owned (not that that's a bad thing, ha ha).

"Kenny, which one do you like better? I have to look great." Wendy asked.

"Wends, you always look great." I replied.

"Aww, thanks. But really, which one do you like better?" Wendy asked impatiently. She was really blowing this out of proportion.

"What are my choices?"

"These two; the red one and the black one."

"How 'bout you change into them one more time?"

"If I'm changing again I'm going in the bathroom."

"Fine...the black one."

"I liked the red one"

"Fine, then the red one."

"But you said you liked the black one."

"But you like the red one"

"I'm gonna wear the red one with my black coat"

"Alright." I said to finish off the conversation.

As Wendy went to change, I thought 'How can she afford all this' but let the thought go after she came out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asked, enthused.

"You look fantastic, Wends." I said as I embraced her with a hug.

"Aww, thanks Kenny. Hey, do you know what time it is?" She asked while we were hugging.

I glanced over at her clock.

"It's 5:45." I replied.

"Oh my god! The party starts at seven!" Wendy shrieked.

She was even cute while she was freaking out...

"Wends, calm down." I said as she was freaking out. "I'm gonna go change and get ready, I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Alright Kenny, love you." She said.

"Love you too."

I kissed her and drove across the street back to my place. It took me about 15 minutes to get ready, so I counted the money I had been saving. I had 84.50. I was saving to buy Wendy a present for our "anniversary". We officially become a couple on June 21st, one year ago. It was June 8th today, so I could still save up from my job to buy the ring I wanted to get her. No, I wasn't planning on proposing, but I thought she would love the ring. Before I knew it, it was 6:30. I jumped in the truck, drove for a whopping 2 seconds, and met Wendy outside her house. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Kenny." Wendy said when she stepped in the truck and kissed me.

"Hey Wends. Missed you." I replied, as I started driving.

"Aww, I missed you too...and I love when you call me Wends." She said, blushing.

"Oh, you do? Well then, you look lovely Wends."

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"Wendy, you would've looked beautifully no matter what you would have worn."

"Aww, Kenny. I love you."

"I love you too."

Before we knew it, we were at Bebe's house. We were a little early, so their wasn't that many people waiting outside in a line to get in. Apparantley, Bebe hired a bodyguard to see how got in, like they do at movie premiers or birthday parties for rich kids. Wendy and I stepped out of the car. After a few minutes, we were at the front of the line.

"Names, please?" said the bodyguard. He was a tall, muscular, african-american man. He had a clean shaven head and a black beard.

"Wendy Testaburger and Kenny McCormick." Wendy told the man.

After a a brief moment of browsing through the list on his clipboard, he made a check and looked up.

"Wendy, I see your name on the list, but I don't see your name on here, Kenny." The bodyguard said.

"What? Their has to be some kind of mistake? Kenny has to have been invited!" Wendy said to the man. "Here, let me ask Bebe."

"Miss, please go into the house and tell your boyfriend to beat it. You're holding up the line." The bodyguard growled.

As I looked back at the line, I realized it had grown since we first arrived.

"Wendy, don't worry about it. Go in and have a good time. I'm leaving." I said to her. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want to cause any trouble with this bodyguard."

As I started walking away, Wendy caught up to me.

"Kenny, please, don't leave. I'll talk to Bebe." She pleaded.

"Wends, it's okay. I'd probably ruin your chance of you and Bebe being friends again, anyway. Just go in and have fun."

"Kenny, no, please?" She looked at me with her 'puppy-dog' face. It was so hard to resist.

"Alright, fine Wendy." I finally gave in. We walked back up, I stood on the side of the line as Wendy went in to talk to Bebe. Wendy made a signal to the door, and Bebe and her were standing there.

"So Bebe, can Kenny come in?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I left Kenny off the list on purpose. See...Kenny is a loser, and you're still...kind of cool."

"What the hell, bitch?" I yelled at her. Wrong move.

At that moment, her bodyguard picked me up by the neck, and threw me down the hill leading to Bebe's house. After a few seconds, I got up, and brushed the dirt off of my suit. I looked up at Wendy, half-expecting her to leave the party and come back with me, but she mouthed 'I'm sorry...I love you' as she walked inside with Bebe. Apparently, I was expecting her to care more about me than a friend who ignored her for a year, but apparently, I was wrong. I walked back to my dad's truck, pissed, and drove home and changed.

Since Wendy's house had cable, I walked into her driveway and knocked on the door. When Ms. Testaburger (after recently divorcing Mr. Testaburger) answered the door, I told her the Wendy needed some time alone to make up with Bebe, and asked if I could go down to her basement and watch some TV. After sitting down and talking with Wendy's mom, I went down and turned on the TV. It was already about 9, so I started channel flipping for a good movie. FX had a horror movie marathon on, so I decided that's what I would watch. I got through about 2 movies.

At 1 am, I started to fall asleep, only to be awakened by an opening of the basement door. I turned around, and saw Wendy. I was pretty sure she didn't see me, so I pulled up the covers and pretended to be asleep, trying to avoid a conversation with her. She walked over, trying to see if I was awake. She obviously saw right by my fake sleep, and started talking to me.

"Kenny, I know your awake, please." Wendy said.

"So how was the party?" I asked, but made it sound like I didn't even care.

"It was fine. Me and Bebe are friends again."

"Oh, that's great." I said sarcastically.

"You know Kenny, you don't have to be such an ass." She said angrily.

"Yeah, and you don't have to ditch me for a bitch who hated your guts up until today, but you did."

"Kenny, besides you, Kyle, and Stan, I really didn't have any friends. I needed someone to be there for me when you aren't."

"Well you could have at least checked to see if I was okay."

"Oh, so it's all about you now?"

"Wendy, no, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Sure you didn't. Now scoot over I'm tired." She said to end the conversation.

She climbed onto the couch bed, next to me, but as far away from me as possible. Well, at least she wasn't mad enough to sleep upstairs or something. After 15 minutes of silence, I finally spoke, hoping she would forgive me.

"Wends...I'm sorry...I guess I was just jealous or something...I love you." I said, hoping she would somehow understand.

"Whatever." She replied.

On that, she fell asleep, and I lay awake all night, thinking of how bad I fucked this up.


End file.
